1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector equipped with light pipe and light emitting diode (LED) arrangement for high speed high frequency applications.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical connector of a prior art design as shown in FIG. 1 has a mating port for a plug connector inserting, a mounting port 16′ located behind the mating port, a contact module 2′ mounted to the mounting port 16′ along a back-to-front direction, a first indicating assembly 5′, and a second indicating assembly 6′. The first indicating assembly includes a first light pipe 51′ extending horizontally and a first LED 52′ extending vertically. The second indicating assembly includes a second light pipe 61′ extending horizontally and a second LED 62′ extending vertically. Since there is not any light-blocking member between the first and second LEDs, one of the first and second LEDs may emit light that not only transmit to corresponding light pipe but also leak to another light pipe undesirably.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,241,181, issued to Machado et al. on Jul. 10, 2007, discloses an electrical connector comprising a carrier with a row of through holes extending along a top-to-bottom direction, a plurality of LEDs respectively inserted into the holes, and a light pipe assembly including conductive medium adapted to transmit the desired wavelength(s) of light energy from respective LED. Each LED has a lighting section and two pins extending from the lighting section along the top-to-bottom direction. The lighting section of one LED is inserted in a corresponding hole so that it could only emit light to one corresponding light pipe.
An electrical connector having a simple structure is desired.